sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Laura
Name: Laura Cavatta *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Sovereign , Master of Combat *'Weapon': Brawler knuckles *'Element': Light (gold) *'Family': Adam Cavatta (twin brother) Laura is a kickass brawler of Sovereign. She is the most responsible in the guild, and often takes charge of Kyle 's responsibilities. She always gives 100% effort in everything she does, and doesn't like letting people down. She cares deeply about Kyle, who saved her in the past and brought her to Sovereign. Biography Adam and Laura were born twins and left at an orphanage as babies. Though they vowed to stay together, Adam was adopted when he turned 11. Laura, heartsick and lonely, ran away from the orphanage and grew up on the streets. She lived her life by stealing food and pickpocketing weary shoppers at the market. Once she was old enough, she taught herself how to fight and joined the streetfighting competitions in the Underground Terrace. No one knew who she was or where she came from, and Laura soon became a champion streetfighter under the alias "Fury". Unfortunately, her success angered many of the people who organized the underground streetfighting business. She was cornered by a group of thugs and almost beaten to death until Kyle came out of nowhere and saved her. He offered her an invitation to join his newly formed guild, Sovereign, and she accepted. She is one of the three Guild Masters in Sovereign, alongside Adam and Shannon. She is the melee master. Laura has a cheerful and upbeat personality and has a lot of faith in those she consider her family members. She makes her first debut in Season 1 Episode 1, where she is shown with the other two masters. Laura has some say in deciding who gets to join Sovereign. In Season 1 Episode 5, Laura took on a job requested by Steven , the leader of Ascendant. Although she was somewhat reluctant to do the task he had for her as it would mean heading back to the Terrace, Steven managed to convince her it was not a big deal. Although Laura could not wish for anything more in Sovereign and swore she never wanted to go back to the Terrace, she has admitted to missing it as she had grown up in it all her life. Laura appears in Episodes 1,2,5,5.5 ,7 and 8. Season Two Epilogue Laura took over the position of Sovereign's guild leader. Abilities Brawler Transform: Laura is able to enter the second level brawler transformation state in which strength, agility, and endurance are significantly increased. Light Release: A light energy-specific spell that allows Laura to release tension in the energy channels of her body in order to imporove the speed and efficiency of flow of energy. Dragon Claws: Laura's brawler knuckles are infused with light energy that appear in the form of dragon claws. The following attacks may be performed with Dragon Claws summoned. Dragon Strike - A light-enfused strike. Dragon Rush - A flurry of claw attacks in a quick succession. Dragon Rage - A power boost in which defense is lowered to grant boosts in strength, speed, and criticals. Dragon Tempest - Laura's strongest Dragon Claw attack in which light energy in the form of a dragon appears to support a final attack. Relationships Kyle: Laura and Kyle care deeply about each other. Kyle was the one who saved her from the Terrace and gave her a family, although Laura can get defensive about it. Kyle suggested he would escort her to the Terrace next time she went, although Laura snapped back that she could take care of herself. It is obvious Kyle simply wants to protect the ones he cared about. Laura's wellbeing is of utmost importance to Sovereign's guild leader. Quotes "Hey. Don't look so nervous. Don't worry, you'll like it here." ''-To Shaun concerning Sovereign, Episode 1.2 ''"You have your entire guild to do things for you. Why are you going out of your way to hire someone from another guild?" -Questioning Steven, Episode 1.5 "I love the guild. Sovereign is my family and my home. But I grew up in the Terrace. I've known it all my life. I guess I just miss fighting in the arena." -To Kyle, Episode 1.5 "I can take care of myself! I don't need you to fight my battles for me!" -To Kyle, Episode 1.5 "His body is like a powerhouse. He stores massive amounts of energy inside, and expels it in an instant to create electricity. It's amazing." -To Michael and Winnie, concerning Kyle, Episode 1.8 "All of you have improved so much! You all pass. Welcome to Sovereign, officially." -To Michael, Winnie and Shaun, Episode 1.8 Category:Characters